wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flower
Flower & Petal are twin RainWing sisters. They have been adopted by Ahill2208 }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Creator | SoulTheFeline |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Main Attribute | (Flower)Cheerfulness(Petal)Kindness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Elemental Attribute | (Flower) Air (Petal)Earth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Color | (Flower)Pink(Petal) Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Theme Animal | (Flower)Lemur (Petal) Deer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | MBTI Personality | (Flower)EIFJ (Petal) ISTP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Age | 3 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Orientation | (Flower)Straight (Petal)Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Occupation | (Flower) Preforming (Petal) Reading, sewing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Tribe | RainWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Goal | (Flower)Become a model (Petal)Sew as a job |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Residence | Rainforest Kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Relatives | Eachother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Allies | Eachother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Likes | (Flower)Playtime, friends, preforming. (Petal) Reading, plants, sewing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Dislikes | (Flower)Being called annoying (Petal) Dragons who won't stop talking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Powers and abilities | Normal RainWing powers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Weapons | RainWing venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Ships | (Flower)Everyone! (JK) (Petal)No-one |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;color:#ffffff;" | Quote | Flower: "You're ugly!" Petal: "We're twins." |} |} Appearance Flower Flower loves to wear, as her name suggests, flowers. She wants to be a fashionista when she grows up, and is very outgoing. She prefers to have her scales pink with purple petals on her wings. Petal She wears glasses, and is very smart. She prefers to keep her scales an indigo color, but will change colors once in a while, and has pink flower shapes on her wings. Personality Flower Flower is the loud twin, always saying whats on her mind; never one to back down. She enjoys trying on outfits Petal sews for her and showing them off. Petal Petal is more introverted than her twin, preferring to stay home and read or sew than go talk to dragons. She is quite clever, but shy. History Flower and Petal lived a fairly ordinary life in a simple part of Pyrrhia, an quiet place near the rainforest kingdom Trivia * Flower and Petal hatched in the same egg. * Petal likes to eat grapes, and Flower likes cherries. Gallery Flower Headshot.png|Flower by Purrpurr101 Flower-0.png|Flower by TreeDragon FlowerPetal BG.jpg|Background Petal Headshot.png|Petal by Purrpurr101 Petal.png|Petal by TreeDragon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)